


A Different Journey

by catdrag0ns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU human!cas, AU just cases and crashing at bobby's, AU no apocalypse, AU not everyone is dead, Bea is sassy, Bobby's House, Dean is sassy, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Graphic Language, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experience, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Violence, alone/solitude, everyone is sassy as hell, first attempt writing fluff, slow plot, super freaking slow plot, thrown into Hunter's world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdrag0ns/pseuds/catdrag0ns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing an engineering genius leads to never ending surprises Bea thought to herself while feeling laughter bubble up in her as Julia continued to drag her through the cornfield that stood two miles out of town. Julia let go of Bea's hand and disappeared into the corn giggling like mad. Bea called out to her with a laugh winding into her voice as she followed Julia's path of noise farther into the corn. Bea felt her heart fly to her throat when no one called back to her in the sea of corn around her. Bea turned her head fast, dust flying under her sneakers as she sprinted in the direction of Julia as the silence was filled with nothing but murderous screams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Bea and Julia are not of any tv show, they are of my creation ^,^ The rest of the character's and a few of the settings are not of my creating, they are Supernatural's crafting. I hope you enjoy this story, please please please comment! I would love to hear from all those that read ^,^

     Bea was exhausted. Her lungs burning as the legs beneath her churned in the air and over the dry dusty ground. Bea's body screaming for more oxygen as she continued tearing her way through the corn stalks with all the energy she had left. The sunlight was blistering on her torn jeans and t-shirt. Bea held up her arms, knocking leaves of corn away from her path in an attempt to pick up speed. Hissing under her breathe as a stray leaf cut a fine line into her cheek. Bea didn't care, escape was the main thing on her mind. To get away from the thing that was following her. She had no idea what it was but after seeing a flash of teeth as it tore apart her friend Julia with saber-like teeth. Watching Julia's eyes widen in terror as her mouth opened in fine 'Oh' before screams of pain followed as flesh was yanked from bone. The crunch of bone, blood soaking the soil and spraying the cornstalks nearby, the screaming never stopped. When they did stop Bea was already running. She shook her head. Trying to forget the memory. That was the plan so far, to grief Julia later and focus on getting the hell out of here. So here she is, running from a monster with the flesh of a tiny teenage girl between it's teeth as it pursues another.

     A growl echoed from behind her, tearing Bea from her thoughts as she kept running. The growl didn't even sound animal, it was deep and gurgling. So heavy Bea felt the ground rumbled under her sneakers. This animal wasn't even an animal, it was something much worse, much more dangerous and very big.

     Bea was growing tired, her body loosing the adrenaline rush she was given. Her lungs couldn't bring in enough air anymore, Bea's muscles were giving. Heavy paw-like thumps on the ground behind her started to sound closer. She could hear the cornstalks cracking behind her from the massive form tearing through them. Bea gave the last push of energy she had and launched herself through the corn. A scream escaped her mouth as she tripped over a rabbit hole in the ground, fear filling her all the way to bone as the beast got closer even faster. Bea yanked her foot out of the hole, already feeling it begin to swell. After running a bit further Bea skidded to a stop in the middle of a flattened clearing in the corn field.

  
     Bea spun around to face the sound of shattering corn-stalks created by the other part of this intense chance. She shook in her shoes as she waited for the beast to surface from the corn. Another roar rang high from the corn, the heavy paw-steps and crashing of cornstalks growing ever the louder. Bea took a shaky breathe and squared her shoulders the best she could. Her body too worn and exhausted. Bea was going to die, she knew it so what better way to go then to take it in stride. She tried her best to make it out of this alive and she failed. This thing took Julia and now it will take her. Bea tried not to cry at the fear of feeling her body being ripped apart, dying slowing in the jaws of a monster. Of the very monster she was going to face now, Bea's breath hitched as she realized all the things she was never going to see. The very life she wanted to live that was gone, all at the blood-drenched hands of the beast following her.

  
     The beast leapt high above the stalks just behind the wall of corn marking the flatten ground around Bea. Landing with the grace of a cat into the neat circle, locking Bea and itself in the same small space. It lowered the front of its body as it bared it's teeth. Teeth stained red, the fur around them colored brown from the gore it buried it's face in not that long ago. Bea took one small step back as she took in the figure of the beast for the time she had. It looked very much like that of a cat but the teeth and face were not at all like that. The beast's mouth was unnaturally large, teeth of a shark is what it seemed like. Two long canines curled from the top row of sharp teeth around the bottom jaw. The thing stood a good foot taller than Bea with a body big enough to blockout the sunlight around her. Bea closed her eyes as she anticipated the attack of the beast. She heard a gurgling growl as it got closer, she could hear the shift of the ground as it go into position to attack. Bea turned her head down with tears in her eyes as she waited.

 

"HEY SHITHEAD."

 

     Bea opened her eyes and looked up as a man ran out of the bushes and fired a handheld harpoon launcher at the beast. Her eye grew wide as she watched him, he jogged up to a kneel a small distance behind her. Then placed the launcher on his shoulder, aimed, and fired. A roaring scream rattled from the beast as the harpoon buried itself deep into the eye socket of the monster.

  
"Well damn, I got a better shot than I thought." The man cheered to himself. The man's face grew serious as he turned to look at Bea.

"Stand back for a bit, this is gunna get messy." Bea nodded quickly and stepped about two feet behind the man, still confused about what is happening. The monster continued to scream and flail in front of them, trying to get rid of the painful thing lodged in it's head. The man lifted his hand up and flicked a switch protecter on the launcher. He gave a smirk.

"Bada boom motherfucker." He said before hitting the switch under the protector he just removed. A wet explosion rocketed from the beast's eye socket, gore raining all over the ground and the man. He cursed under his breathe at the mess of his clothes, face and hair. The monster dropped with a heavy thump in a pile of limp muscle and scrambled brains. The man took in the sight of the mess and sighed, he seemed almost content.

  
"I have been chasing this fucker's ass for the past month, glad I finally got'em." The man said outloud in pride before he turned towards Bea and looked at her. Bea looked back at him, shaking from the shock of whatever the hell just happened. She didn't know what to say to the man who just saved her life, but what she did know was that she felt very tired and super dizzy.

  
"I'm alive." Bea said with a shaky voice to the man, relief washing over her. He shrugged and gave her a worried look before replying.

  
"Yes you are." Bea was loosing vision fast, things were starting to spin.

  
"Yay." She said with a wide smile before everything went black.


	2. If's, And's and Whats???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from where we left off. Once again please comment your thoughts! I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you like it too.

    The man caught the girl just before she hit the ground. He sometimes forgets what a large toll this takes on people. With a grunt he picked up the limp girl and carried her back to his car. The worst thing to do is leave a hopeless little girl out here alone and in the dark of a damn corn field next to a rotting monster.

     With a groan of frustration he set the girl against the back wheel of his car before pulling blankets out of his duffel bag under the front passenger seat. Laying them carefully along the back bench seat to create some comfort for the person slumped against the hubcap. To finish off the makeshift bed the man tossed the duffle bag to the other-side of the bench-seat for a pillow.

     He finally crawled out of the backseat and picked up the limp person and laid her gently in the blankets. After one last check to make sure she wouldn't roll and get stuck in the foot-space between the seats the man climbed into the front seat and sat for a couple minutes before shaking his head in disbelief. No person should have to go through that kind of trauma. Especially a girl so young. She didn't look more than 19 years old, but hey. With these days she could be 12 or 25 and he couldn't tell the difference. A sigh escaped the man as he started up the engine. A smile playing over his lips at the rumble of the engine's power. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala, black as the night and more gorgeous than most elegant of creatures. The curves of the metal giving a wonderful shine in the night from the light of the stars. The man shifted the gear into drive, pulling onto the highway. The man pushed the gas, causing the Impala to go flying down the asphalt at a gorgeous speed. Rubbing his face with a free hand the man sighed, working through his brain on how to explain all this to the innocent person in the back seat. This life is a life many call a fantasy, convincing someone that monsters are very real and the danger they are is never a fun talk.

 

                                                                                                       ~ ~ ~

 

     Bea rolled over and groaned into her pillow, sunlight shining in on her face through the blinds. It seemed to early in the morning for anything. Bea snuggled deeper into her pillow before whining out.

"Julia close the blinds its too bright in here." There was no response.

     Bea sat up and turned to yell when she stopped dead, her breathe getting caught in her throat as she came to her senses. This wasn't her bed or her room. These weren't Bea's things and this isn't her home. Bea jumped out of the bed and ran around the end of the bed to the duffle-bags she found on the other bed. Bea startled when a grumble came from a table across the room. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the shadowed figure, all the memories of last night crashing into her skull. The same fear rising to her chest, growing slowly.

     The grumbling got louder, Bea spun back to the bags and dug through one. Cursing in a whisper at finding nothing but clothes until she found a sharp silver knife wrapped in a single pair of jeans. Turning around Bea pointed the knife at the person laying over the table. Within two steps of the table the grumbling shape shot up and pointed a silver pistol clean at her head. Bea screamed and tripped, the knife shining in the sunlight as it sailed through the air as time slowed down.

     The knife seemed to float above Bea as her body hit the floor. The knife swimming through the air and closer to her head, but the man was faster. Leaping over Bea's fallen place on the floor and catching the knife before crashing onto the floor and rolling onto his feet with a bounce while cursing under his breath.

     Bea looked up behind her to see the man, he was upside-down in her viewpoint but even then she could still see the sharp glare on his face from annoyance and frustration. Bea got up slowly then cried out as she felt a white-hot pain in her ankle. Looking down she saw bandages covering her ankle, foot and lower calf. Securing whatever injury she had back into place. Eventually Bea looked up from the floor to the man standing a few feet away from her. He didn't look happy at all, more frustrated than anything is what it seemed. After a moment Bea realized what she had just done, she bowed her head to look into her lap. _Attempting to attack your rescuer isn't exactly very polite_ she thought. Bea looked up quickly when she heard him clear his throat.

  
     Bea searched his face before speaking "I am sorry, I didn't mean-" her words were cut off as he interrupted to speak.

  
"Sorry my ass, but hey. You are awake and thats way more important than your sad attempt to attack." He tossed the knife in the air and caught it by the blade. Taking in the appearance of the handle before setting it on the tv stand next to him. Wait, tv stand? Bea looked confused as she suddenly realized she had no idea where or who she was with right now and why.

  
"Who are you?" Bea asked from her spot on the floor.

     The man sighed before walking over to the table in the room and taking a seat. He looked to be no older than his older 30's. The man appeared fit, muscle showing through the creases of his shirt. The shirt laying to show a defined chest before leading to sit perfectly over the edges of a leather belt, snug enough to show a small, tight waist above the thin leather. Muscles of his back rippling under the shirt as he moves the chair from the table. She had to give him props, he knew how to dress comfy but not in a drab way. Strong arms slightly stretching the bottom hem of his t-shirt sleeves. Bowlegs folded under the table, set in a comfortable pair of wranglers with work boots covered in grease from supposably some kind of mechanic work. His hair was an ashen blonde, cut neatly around the neck to a slight tuff in the front that looked good for styling but was shattered from exhaustion and sleep. His eyes were a brilliant green, almost emerald looking as he sat in the sun. The sharp jawline slightly square, curving to hold a pair of full lips under strong cheekbones, a light morning shadow ghosted his cheeks. This man had a great amount of beauty, yet he looked so tired and exhausted. He had the eyes of a person who has seen to much, he seemed worn.

  
     The man sighed as he placed the pistol that was in his hand on the table, appearing as if he has answered this question a dozen or more times. Finally he rotated his chair to face Bea's place on the floor. Looking her in the eyes before replying.

  
"My name is Dean Winchester, and I was about to ask you the same thing Kid." Bea continued to match the green gaze before speaking.

  
"Its Bea." Dean snorted before retorting in confusion. 

"Who names their kid Bea? How is that an actual name?" Bea frowned at him before snapping out another question, she needed to know where the hell she was. 

"So where are we? What is this place?" Bea's frown only deepened when Dean let out a chuckle before answering her question with a grin.

  
"This is a motel room I rented out for the day, its 20 to 35 miles from where I picked you up last night in that damn cornfield."

  
     At the sight of Bea's face lighting up in realization Dean guessed she was finally getting her grounding of where the she was. So Dean kept talking as he leaned back in his chair. "After I killed the bastard in the field you basically dropped dead." Dean made a falling over motion with his hands as he talked. "So instead of leaving you all alone next to the rotting monster I picked you up and took you to here until you woke up." Dean finished talking as he leaned over to place his elbows on his knees with hands folded together to observe Bea's reaction a little better.

  
     She was slowly processing, he could see the wheels turning in her head and beginning to put the few simple pieces of information together. He was a bit taken back as tears formed in her eyes so suddenly and her voice began to shake when she looked up from the floor.

  
"What was that thing? Why did it want to kill me?" Her vision blurring as tears overflowed her eyes.

  
     Dean sighed tiredly before leaning back against the chair, draping an arm on the table. Spinning a stray bullet left on the tabletop. Reading something from an old ratted up book left open on the edge of the small table.

  
"Its called the Beast of Bladenboro, its pretty nasty and ugly as hell. Its got all these abilities of a cat, including eating like one. And you seemed to be on the menu the night I finally got'em."

  
     Bea tensed and looked sadly at her hands in her lap on the floor as she spoke. "I wasn't alone that night, I was a with a girl. Her name is, no was. Julia, it got to her first and I ran." Bea looked into Dean's face as tears began rolling down her face, almost as if looking for the answers in this his face. Hoping to find them somewhere as her heart clenched and pounded in her ears as she choked out between growing sobs.

  
"Why didn't I try to help her? Why did I run? I didn't even try to save her."

  
     Dean sat up quickly and pulled the girl into a tight embrace as she began to sob. Bea accepted the gesture, using it as an anchor to keep her from falling into an ocean of heart-wrenching pain. Dean sat there with her on the floor as sobs racked her body at the lose of her friend.

  
Dean stood up and lead her to sit on the edge of one of the beds as Bea's sobs slowly subsided. Bea wiped her eyes as she gathered her breathing, she looked at Dean in his attempt to comfort her. It seemed awfully strange to be given support by a complete stranger she thought with a smirk of amusement. He seemed to understand what she was going through, giving her the sense that her feelings over the lose of Julia were okay. In her mind she knows that the pain of losing Julia will fade but that time is not right now.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a mess."

  
"Aaah, it's normal. Everyone deserves a breakdown after something like this happens."

  
"This is normal? Or do you mean this is your normal?" Bea raised an eyebrow before crossing her legs on the be.

     Dean stood up and walked to the mini-fridge across the small motel room to grab a beer out of the small space, cracking the seal and tossing away the top as he replied.

  
"It's as far away from normal as you can get, B." Ending his reply with a nickname because there was no way in hell he was attempting that name of her's.

  
     Dean raised the drink to his lips, taking a large swig. Downing the alcohol and relishing the burn as he turned to B, a blonde eyebrow lifting at her spastic appearance from across the room as he closed the small fridge door. Soft brown hair everywhere like a damn bird nest, scattered and wild. Her face puffy and red with tears, ripped clothes hanging loosely on her young form, gauze wrapped leg sticking awkwardly off the bed corner. Mud and dirt stains raw and definite on the knees of her jeans and jacket elbows. Dean cleared his throat nervously before giving her an apologetic look, he didn't want her leaving this room looking like this. She needed to clean up anyway, its better for the body after an event like this happens to someone. Seeing your friend get torn apart then running for your life to the point of stopping and accepting death in the middle of a field is a great excuse for not wanting to take care of yourself. But its something that helps tremendously, almost like a cushion to forget the event a little faster. Dean knows this very well, the life of a hunter is never fun or pleasant but you learn a few things.

  
"There is a shower in there if you want to go wash up a bit, I'm gunna pack up so we can get on the road." He gestured towards a small door off to the side of an open jacket closet at the far back end of the motel room as he walked to the small table to battle the papers scattered everywhere.

  
     Bea wipes her dried tears before climbing off the bed carefully, balancing her weight delicately on her injured foot as she hobbled to the bathroom. At the door of the bathroom she turned around, confusion appearing on her face.

  
"Where are we going?"

Dean looked up from his pile of papers on the table at Bea to answer her question.

"Well to get you home and to your family, where else would we go?"

  
     A silence filled the room before Bea replies in a small voice, her hands covering eachother with the hem of her jacket, twisting the fabric in her fingers, not meeting Dean's gaze.

  
"Thats gunna be a problem.."

  
     Dean stood up completely from his position over the small table filled with now stacked papers set in unstrapped bindings. His face twisting into confusion. "Wh-" Dean didn't get time to finish his question before B cut him off, speaking sadly and rapidly. Wishing to get this memory out in the open as quickly as she could so it wouldn't have a chance to haunt her or linger for long.

"I don't have a family, or anyone really. Julia was all I had and now that she is gone I am kinda alone, there is no one else for me here." Bea's voice growing faster, pushing the words out as fast as she could manage. "My family was lost in an airplane accident years ago, they were going to Florida. I didn't want to go with them so I stayed here in town with Julia until they came back from their vacation. The airplane was highjacked and thrown into the bay not far from their landing sight. No one survived."

  
     Bea looked up to meet green eyes, he had been watching her and listening to her in silence. His jaw tight and hands pressed unmoving on the table in front of him.

  
"So there is no home for me anymore." Bea didn't look sad or grieving, she looked defeated and alone. Dean gave her a curt nod, one of acknowledgement and respect before turning back to the papers.

  
"Go clean up, we need to get on the road." Dean attempting to cut off the emotional moment before he was stuck explaining one of his many tragedies, he jaw tightening from the memories flashing in his mind.

  
     Bea sighed as she turned around into the bathroom, peeling off her muddy and torn clothes. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Bea had to admit, she wasn't an ugly girl for being 23. A wonderful height of 5'4" wasn't so bad either. Looking at herself in the mirror she took a few mental notes. Her waist was small, helping to display the flat stomach she called a gift from god. The lines of her body curving in a slight angle to form up her full hips and long legs with tan, smooth muscle before ending at her little feet. Bea had no clue why her feet were so small but they just were, trips to the kids department of stores was never fun. She hummed annoying at her full round breasts that lead up to a graceful looking swan neck, her shoulders tan from sunbathing all summer with Julia. Bea started to grumble even louder at the sight of the mass of fluffy brown hair resting atop her head. Bea groaned at the sight of dirt and twigs in her hair that was sticking out in all directions. The scrapes and cuts on her face and arms from the corn looked terrible, mud turned to dried dirt in areas on her skin with a dozen or more bruises coating her body from falling and scrambling on the hard ground.

  
     Bea turned and ran the shower, the water pressure was terrible but it worked just fine for now, getting clean was the goal. After finishing up she found a tiny motel brush and attempted to comb out the tangles in her long brown hair. It wasn't fine or super thin but it wasn't fuzzy or fluffy either. Her hair had a soft feel to it with calm waves twisting into a wonderful waterfall to the center of her back. Bea threw on her underwear and jeans, zipping her jacket up before throwing the tattered and torn t-shirt into the trashcan under the sink. It was nothing but tatters and shreds, wearing it would be useless and add to the pain of the reality of last night.

  
     Dean looked up from his spot at the table, he was cleaning a sawed off shotgun when Bea emerged from the bathroom. He picked up the gun and cleaning rags before standing up and walking towards the door.

  
"You can go take a seat in the passenger side, I need to drive around and check out real fast." Dean paused before turning towards her, pointing a finger at her with a serious tone. "Don't go anywhere with my Baby or I swear I'll-" Dean twisting his arms in a spastic way to show his frustration and rage over the thought of damage going to his car.

  
    Bea nodded lightly and followed him out the door of the motel room and into the parking lot. As he walked up the sidewalk to the front desk, Bea looked around the parking lot. The name of the motel stood on a tall lighted post. The sign was an odd green, buzzing slightly from its lights even though it was high noon. The green forming the title "Harry's Lodge & Spa". Bea tilted her head wondering exactly where a spa would be in this broken place as she looked around the motel parking-lot and landscaping. Parking-lot pavement was poorly repaired, dark tar covered the unleveled concrete like ink-filled veins attempting to seal the cracks from years of harsh weather. Paint peeling from doors and the building walls to show aged and battered wood. Metal rusted the hinges of most motel doors, spotting the deadbolts and peppering the doorknobs. She cringed at the sight of dirty and ragged curtains in several motel room windows. Bea turned away from her spot on the lifted concrete sidewalk stretching from the line of motel doors out and into the sunlight. God sakes it was hot, Bea thought to herself while wandering around the cars. Before long she discovered that she had no idea where his car was or what it looked like.

  
"Just great, fucking wonderful." Bea muttered to herself as she backtracked to their motel door and sat down with a pout on the edge of the sidewalk. She set her chin on her hands and looked out into trees growing not far from where the parking lot ended. Time seemed to stretch on before Dean finally appeared around the corner of the motel building. A roll of laughter came from him at the sight of a defeated and pouting Bea sitting infront of the motel door.

  
"Whats so funny?" Bea said slightly offended, as she stood up. "I couldn't find a car I have never seen before so what the hell was I supposed to do? How in heaven's names am I gunna find it in thi-"

  
     Bea's rant was cut off by Dean's snickering as he started walking past her to the driver's car door of the Impala, who was parked perfectly in front of the motel room door. Only three feet from Bea's sulking spot on the ground.

  
"Oh come on!" Bea yelled in irritation as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. Bea stomped across the pavement and opened the Impala's passenger door. Flopping into the seat, folding her arms over her chest to continue her sulk. Bea turned her head and sent Dean a mixed glare of anger and embarrassment.

  
     Dean of course, was a lost cause. Leaning his forehead against the steering wheel as he continued to laugh in hysterics.

"Oh my god can we just go already?" Bea growing uncomfortable with the amount of time Dean was taking to laugh at her mistake.  
Dean waved a hand at her from his place at the wheel, steadying his breathing from the assault of laughter. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he started up the engine.

  
"God that was funny! Sammy is gunna love this story!" Dean patting Bea's shoulder, she flailed in embarrassment away from his gesture before turning dramatically to look out the window as they pulled out of the motel and onto the interstate working to avoid interacting with him after the humiliating moment.

  
"So where are we going? And who is Sammy?" Bea asking Dean as she watched the trees and green-life fly by the window of the Impala.

  
"Well first we are gunna drop you by your house where you will stay and then never speak again." Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone.

  
"What?! No?!" Bea yelled in disbelief. "I want to stay." Bea sucked in a gasp as Dean's face twisted in disgust and anger.

  
"You have no idea what this life is and what it can do to you! You don't even know what this life is! Well I'm gunna tell you that its lonely, dangerous and full of pain. Once you become part of it there is no way out." Dean turned to glance at Bea's shocked face and wide brown eyes in the passenger seat as he calmed down his voice before continuing. "You have a chance to live a normal life with normal people and away from the disaster that is a Hunter's life. A Hunter tracks down and stops all the evil in their path, the trick being that you are also the one that gets hunted. By everything that hides in the dark and even by people around you. Bea, you have the opportunity to not be a part of this life so I suggest you take it." Dean glanced to her with pleading eyes before turning his eyes back to the road.

  
"I want to stay." Bea responded in a quiet and delicate tone, picking her words carefully. Dean's knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel as Bea continued talking. "Even though this hunter's life sounds dangerous and scary. I am willing to stick around to see what I can do for the innocent people out there who were left victim to the same nightmares that I lost Julia to. I don't want to sit and cry over her supernatural death, I want to prevent that from happening to others." Bea finished talking and watched as Dean relaxed and gave into whatever anger that had consumed him earlier. He looked tired and defeated because he knew Bea's intentions.

"Where do you live B?" Dean asked in a monotone voice.

  
"You are still going to take me home anyways! I thought I told you that I-" Dean cut her off with a calm voice, glancing at her when he wasn't focusing on the road.

  
"I am taking you home so you can grab your things, its a long 5 hour trip and you are gunna need your stuff if you plan to stay." Bea leaned back in her seat, happiness welling up in her. She looked out the window of the Impala to hide the grin appearing on her face as they drove. After a long silent moment Bea began to give the directions to her house. The sound of rock music soon filled the cab, mixing with Bea's voice while they raced down the open two lane highway as the sun began to set in a sea of orange, purple and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A round of giggles for my beta Steph, she has been helping me with the description of these lovely characters. I will be posting the next chapter in a couple days or more. School and work is kinda suffocating me but I will try my best to finish the next chapter soon. Kisses and Loves! ^,^


	3. Moving In or Shipping Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I decided to add a little twist to the story at last minute so our adorable Cas is a human ^,^ I hope you like this new addition. I am sorry it took so long to post again, the next chapter with arrive sooner since its mostly finished already. Due to the change I made in this chapter i had alot of difficulty editing so i hope you enjoy it ^,^ happy reading, btw this is more of a filler chapter but no worries because the entertaining is on its way soon

     The road quickly turned to gravel as Dean pulled the Impala into a gas stop. Stilling the engine as he got out to fill the barren gas tank before they drove the final 10 mile stretch to the house. The slam of the car door causing Bea to jump in her seat. Waking her up from sleep as Dean began filling the tank. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Dean called from his spot at the back of the Impala.

     Bea let out a groan as she climbed out of the passenger seat still groggy from sleep. She hissed and rubbed her shoulder at the sore forming from leaning against the seatbelt. The gas stop was not all that special, just a common 7Eleven. Orange and Green shining on every metal and wooden surface. It wasn't long till dark, Bea checked her watch. 6:30 light up brightly on her wrist as the click of the gas pump stopping caught her attention.

"We have another 10 miles then we are at home sweet home." Dean shouted loud enough for Bea to hear from the back of the Impala as he sealed up the gas tank. He stood up with a stretch to flex his back as a small pain flamed up his left side. The hunt before this one wasn't exactly pleasant and the stitches still had another week before they could be taken out. "Hey you wanna go get some food before we leave?"

     Dean looked up at the sign of the 7Eleven before turning to Bea with a bright light in his eyes. Bea snickered at the happiness in his voice at the idea of food.

"I am actually pretty hungry, sounds like a good plan." Bea replied as she followed him into the store.

     When they came back to the car and sat down in their designated seats Bea watched in gapping amazement as Dean inhaled his double bacon cheeseburger. After a short few minutes the burger was gone. Dean wiped his face with a napkin before starting up the engine like clockwork. Bea stared back at her small sub sandwich as she tried to comprehend if its natural for someone to eat a burger that fast. She decided to brush it off and to not ask questions before taking a big bite of her sandwich as the road rolled underneath the Impala and wind swirled into the cab, slightly knotting her long brown hair as they traveled the final stretch to 'Home Sweet Home' as Dean called it. She sure hoped it was a sweet home, from the way Dean talked about it she couldn't be more excited to see it.

 

 

                                          ~                                                          ~                                                       ~

 

"God damnit Dean! I said to be back by noon on Thursday! Its late night of Friday Dean! Friday!"

     Bea giggled at the man with ink black hair that stood out in all directions stomping down the porch steps of an average sized 2 story house and towards the drivers side of the car. She watched from her passenger seat as Dean turned off the car and got out quickly to meet the yelling man.

     The dark-haired man stopped yelling as he began to listen carefully to Dean's attempt to explain why he was so late to arrive home. Bea was guessing the topic of her had come up as the dark-haired man gestured to her in the passenger seat and paused again to listen to Dean talk more. His gaze flicking from her back to Dean occasionally. The man pressed his hand to forehead suddenly as if he had a headache at something Dean had said. He looked back at Dean, apparently asking questions at rapid speeds. Dean placed both hands on each forearm of the man to gain his complete focus and to stop his movements. The man seemed to huff but listened carefully. Eventually Dean removed his hands and they both straightened their comfortable stance. Bea watched with wide eyes as the dark-haired man walked up to the car. Beginning to feel fear rise in her throat at the stranger.

"Hey B!" Dean shouted to get her attention. "Go grab your stuff, my buddy Cas is willing to show you the ropes!" Dean shouted from the porch as he walked into the house, already yanking off his shirt. Giving the solid intention to Cas and Bea that he was going to shower with a walk-and-strip to go along with it.

     The dark-haired man that Bea assumed was this 'Cas' opened the Impala door as Bea climbed out of the low-set car. He held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Castiel but Dean prefers to shorten my name to avoid pronouncing all the syllables as he has seemed to have done with yours." The man's voice sounded as if he had gargled gravel, his tone extremely deep and rough. Bea could tell that this man was very intelligent. She shook his hand as she nodded in agreement over Dean's nicknaming talents. 

"My name is Bea, but you can also call me B if you want to." Bea replied in a formal tone. The handshake ending in an awkward silence. "I should go, grab my stuff from the back." Bea finally chirped up, winding her long brown hair between her fingers . "Where do we start with this house tour?" she asked as she let go of her hair to haul her bags onto the ground before picking up a couple more left on the floor of the back seat. Bea groaned as she hauled up as much baggage as she could handle before stumbling towards the porch and up into the house. With a loud sigh of relief Bea dropped her heavy bags in an archway not but two feet inside the front door. She gave a smile of thanks to Castiel who carried the rest of her bags into the home.

     Bea stepped away from the pile of luggage to observe the house. To the right of the entrance hallway stood a square living space. Bea smiled at how comfortable and calm the room felt. A fireplace stood against the same wall the front door was on, only thing separating the two was the archway wall. A red rug covered the hardwood floor of the living space. Directly in front of the fireplace sits a heavy oak desk with a bottle of Jack on the far corner and a lamp rigged up to an extension cord. Bea felt a coo of awe rise in her throat at the sight of the big three panel window with glass taller than herself, the golden sunlight from the setting sun shining over the desk and filling the room with warmth. A used couch sat underneath the window.

     Bea walked further into the room as she looked around. Another large open archway stood directly across from the desk to reveal an average sized kitchen filled with white porcelain appliances and white old 80's styled countertops and kitchen table. Displaying the spotted green that was so popular back then. The corner connecting the two archway walls stood a dresser with a box tv set on top of it. Giving you the ability to see whatever is on the screen from anywhere in the room.

     Bea turned around at the sight of a stairwell to the direct right of front door, she tilted her head in curiousness as at realization that the entrance hallway followed all the way down the side of the house. Leading from the front door directly to a back door. A large cabinet stood just to the right of the back door almost like a broom closet.

 

And books.

 

     There were books everywhere, all over the desk. Stacked in enormous piles around the living room. Ancient looking scrolls stuck out in neat piles from some of the book piles or against the couch. Bea hushed under her breath at the books scattered everywhere. She was amazed nothing caught on fire.

"Well this is home." Castiel said from his spot leaning against the desk as Bea wandered around the house. "Not much of a tour to give really, but its a safe place and a good sturdy building." Running a free hand through his dark hair to move it away from his face as he stood up to grab the collection of bags on the floor.

"Its wonderful." Bea said on her walk back from the kitchen to meet Castiel in the living room. "Whats upstairs?" She asked while looking up the wooden steps.

"Oh just bedrooms and a bathroom. We have one down here at the end of the staircase too though." Cas narrated, still grabbing some of Bea's bags and gesturing towards a door not far from the last step of the stairwell as he lead her up the steps. "Come on, I'll show you the room you will be in."

     Bea snagged up the last of the bags and quickly followed Castiel. Up the stairs they could hear loudly sang Metallica coming from one of the rooms, announcing that Dean was still showering. Bea snickered as Dean continued his personal rock concert while Castiel opened a door across from the noise. Castiel shook his head and smirked at the horribly hit notes as he swung the door to an empty room, setting Bea's bags on the floor at the end of a queen-sized bed before turning to face her in the doorway on his way out of the room.

     The room was of a rectangle shape. A wide 2 panel window stood to the right of the large bed, letting in the setting sunlight much like the window downstairs. The windows allowing a visual of the driveway and a wide yard littered with rusted metal machines or broken down cars. On the opposite side of the bed stood a closet of average size but plenty big to hold Bea's things. The trim lining the walls and floors was a vintage cream color, giving a soft and gentle feeling to the room. The wallpaper displayed microscopic pictures of flowers on a light green background, the wallpaper was aged but indeed it remained quite beautiful. Bea smiled at the sight of the room, already comfortable with the new living space.

"This will be your room. Sam & Jess' room is right next to yours, Dean's is right across from Sam's. As you can see the bathroom is between Dean's and the other spare room. Please knock before going into it." Castiel cringed as if remembering a terrible memory, the sounds Dean's unending singing filling the pause in his speech. "I hope you enjoy your room Bea, you are free to roam the house and grounds as you wish. I will be downstairs preparing something for dinner if you would let Dean know that when he is finished up." Castiel giving Bea a kind smile before adding with a soft chuckle. "Although I am sure that won't be necessary." He turned gracefully, heading down the staircase. "Wait!" Bea called from her place in the doorway. Castiel stopped halfway down the stairs before walking back to her room.

"Are you in need of my assistance in some manner?" Castiel asked from the doorway. 

     Bea quickly avoided his gaze and pulling at her hair again. Twisting the ends between her fingers. Winding it through her hands to form a kind of distraction. She felt very nervous talking to Castiel but she was just so lost with all the new and different things that have happened to her in the last few days that she needed someone to talk to. Someone to help understand.

"I would just like to talk please." Bea said as she sat lightly onto the bed in her new room.

     A look of understanding formed on Castiel's face.  He felt sorry for the poor girl. Dean had told him about her when they had pulled up a short while ago. He really didn't agree with being responsible for another person in the house but he accepted because this girl had no where else to go. He had been in the same situation before. To have someone bring you in and take care of you is necessary or you just sort of fade away. Castiel smiled at the memory of the night he ran into the boys Sam and Dean. It was a iconic night for him and this girl sitting in front him deserves the same feeling of home that he received. Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed, giving a look of concern and attentiveness to Bea as she continued to avoid his gaze.

"Why of course, we can talk about anything you choose." Castiel said calmly to the nervous brunette. 

     Bea looked up from her twisted hair and stared out the window for a short moment. Tears suddenly forming in her eyes as she gathered the words together. Her hands still twisted into her hair, almost as if to ground herself as emotions swelled like a broken faucet in her chest. Just moments from bursting.

"Does it always feel like this when you lose someone you love? Is it always this empty? You feel like your heart has been torn to shreds, that its dead and no longer beats, but you know that its still alive because you can feel the torn pieces." Tears flowed steadily down Bea's cheeks as she continued to look out the window as the sun set over the metal scrapyard. "I would give anything to have her back, to hold her in my arms just one more time. To hold her hand or feel the form of her smile against my shoulder, to hear her laughter again or watch her prance around the house to her favorite song. Blaring it loudly from the speakers of the radio as she twirled across the floor in those silly rainbow fluffy socks I always told her looked ridiculous." Bea sniffled and gave a shaken laugh at the flash of the small memory. Looking away from the window at last to look at Castiel. 

     Castiel was listening intently as she spoke. Taking in every word without a missing a beat. His brow pulled down almost in a frown of pain as Bea spoke. When she finished Castiel felt a tug at his heart  
at the assault of memories plaguing his brain.

"It does feel that way, the pain is indeed unbearable." Castiel said in voice so calm, Bea could have sworn it had shaken so faintly that she had imagined it. "I lost my family in a similar way you lost Julia. We were coming home from a local football game. Our team lost but we still celebrated the wonderful night out as a family. We came home that night, we were all in bed when we heard shouting from my brother's room. My parents and I ran into his room. By the time we had gotten there the shouting had stopped. A man stood over my brother with black dripping teeth and a stained mouth. It wasn't until later that I had learned he had ripped my brother's windpipe out to stop his yelling." Castiel's face grew blank as he was swept deeper into the memory. "The man hissed at us in the doorway. My mother turned to me and whispered 'Run to the neighbors, they will keep you safe.' she pushed me away and stood tall before the monster. I had no idea what she was going to do but I ran. I hide in the garden as the shouts of my parents filled my ears. The police were called up not long afterwards. My parents and brother Alfie were slaughtered. They never found me because I ran. I never went to the neighbors house, instead I hitch-hiked across the country, going from place to place at the crazy age of 19. The boys Sam and Dean found me about 3 months after the tragedy and I've been with them ever since. That was over 6 years ago." Castiel looked at Bea with such wisdom, his face bent with the weight of the memory. It was only now that she recognized it. The pain permanently fixed in his bright blue eyes, the strain of knowing what it was like to be on the sidelines as your family was torn apart. Bea gave him a shy smile in an attempt to comfort him.

"We are not that different I suppose." Bea said in a light voice, reaching out to touch his shoulder slightly.

    Castiel took a deep breathe, quickly composing himself after the flash back into the horrifying past. Using the small touch to remind him that it was in the past and this is now, a different part of life. Nothing of that blood-soaked night existed here, that he was safe. He continued to talk, changing the subject to a much more vital topic as his hands worked to stop shaking.

"I hope you realize the danger the hunting life entails..." Castiel said in a serious tone. Bea gave out a groan of irritation.

"This is the twentieth time i've heard about the 'danger of the hunting life'. Bea said. Trying imitate Dean's voice. "I know that its scary and deadly along with all the other jazz." Bea finished. Throwing her hands around in irritation after hearing this speech from Dean and now from Castiel.

    Castiel let out a small sigh of irritation before recomposing his calm tone and continuing.

"Unlike Dean, I choose to not go into a fit of yelling and rage. In fact I handle nearly all my situations quite differently than Dean does." Castiel stood up and walked around the room as he kept talking. Using the action to continue pushing the dark memories away as his body was still quivering. Attempting to calm himself down with the busy work of movement."We are a family here. We have depend on one another and fight claw and foot to keep one-another safe. You are also a part of this family now." Castiel stopped his pacing to give Bea a tense expression, his voice turning into something defensive and protective. "I promise you on my life that with whatever the future has to bring that I will keep you safe. That you will always be safe when under my watch. Always." Raw devotion on Castiel's face as he finished speaking. His words sounding more like a vow than a promise.

     Bea stood up from her crosslegged spot on the bed. Giving him a polite smile. 

"I can not thank you enough for willingly let me stay here and making me a part of a new family that not to all that different from myself." A tone of gratitude as she continued to smile. Castiel softened his protective expression at the look of the innocent girl standing before him with the happiest, cheesiest smile he had ever seen. "I know that you and Dean will keep me safe because I can see it in your eyes. The pain of loss that is the same as mine, only deeper and more barren. You two have encountered more than I can imagine. I can see that. Preventing me from harm is part of the healing the process, that I do know." Bea walked over to the edge of the bed, occupying her hands by fixing the comforter as she finished speaking. "You have listened to me and heard me out. You and Dean have given me hope at a different life after Julia. That, I owe you so much for and I will continue to show my gratitude till the end." 

     Castiel felt a tug in his chest at the promising words from the young woman. He walked to the bedroom door, giving her one last nod of departure before leaving to the kitchen. Not saying another word as he left. His mind still tangled up with going over the conversation as he walked down the stairs. He felt like this young woman needed to be protected with her grief making her unstable but he also felt like she did not, considering her drive to come all this way with a complete stranger in pursuit of a place that would give her a chance to start over. She was a fighter though, he could tell. 

 

                                                 ~                                                 ~                                              ~    

 

     Bea listened to Castiel's footsteps travel down the stairs before walking over to her things piled at the end of the bed. The singing and water had stopped not long ago. Indicating that Dean had finished his shower across the hall. Soon the sound of footsteps appeared in the hallway. A person's head popping into the doorway of her room, dripping wet with water as Dean looked around the room.

"You got the good room." Dean said with a smile. "That was awesome of Cas, do you like it?"

"Yeah I love it, its perfect. Thanks"

"If you love it than its even better." Dean gave her a smirk and quick wink and went down the stairs.

     Bea walked around the queen bed in the middle of the room to look out of a far window. The view let her see the Impala parked by a garage and the trees that lined one side of the long driveway. The garage looked like something of a workshop but Bea wasn't taking any chances with guessing. She would figure it out later.

     Bea pulled out her cellphone and turned on music then began unloading her things. The conversation with Castiel wasn't intended to be as emotional as it was but she felt better having talked to him. She really hoped that he wasn't disturbed by her spill of tears and gooey emotions but he seemed to appear very supportive. Even giving her a little bit of information about himself. She could tell they were on good and friendly terms which was super awesome. Bea continued unpacking, 20-30 minutes later she had all of her clothes hung and put away, along with the bags wrapped together and placed in the bottom of the closet. Bea finished hanging some of her pictures, a clock, and a few other decorations to make it look more like a home. After taking at a good look at the room and seeming rather happy with her work, Bea took off her jeans and muddy clothes. Instead slipping into a pair of comfortable fitting jean shorts and a grey tank-top. She pulled on a pair of light grey Toms. Finally comfortable with her clothes, Bea picked up the dirty clothes and carried them out of the room. Taking one last look at it before turning off the lights and going downstairs. 

      The smell of fresh flour and the sound of sizzling grease filled Bea's senses when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She could hear a conversation going on between Cas and Dean but she chose to ignore it as she looked for the laundry basket or washer.

     After a good walk around the house with the wad of clothes in her hands, Bea found a basement door next to the staircase. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, wondering why she had not seen the door earlier. With a hard pull she yanked the door open and walked down a few steps and leaned over trying to get a better look at the room before walking any farther. It was awfully dark, with a grumble Bea worked her way further down the stairs until she found a light-switch on a beam connecting the ceiling and floor. As light flooded the room the clothes in Bea's hands tumbled to the floor. A blood curdling scream escaping her throat as she scrambled up the steps and raced into the kitchen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry! i am on my way with the next chapter asap, i have been working on it before i post this one so the next update wont be so late. Just a little patients and it will be here soon. Thank you for reading another addition to da story ^,^


	4. Surprises & Rock Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taking me so long to post, i have been caught up in school and work but i will be posting on this story still! anywoooo, happy reading! :*

      After giving B a polite wink, Dean padded down the stairs to where Cas was mixing things together in the kitchen for dinner. A warm smile appearing on the dark haired man's face at the sight of him. Dean walked up to the slightly shorter man and pulled him into a tight hug. The dark mess of bed-head placed against his cheek as he took a deep breathe, inhaling the sharp scents of mint toothpaste and breading flour as his arms wrapped around Cas' small waist. A purr like sound escaped Cas' throat as his hand curled into the fabric of Dean's shirt. His face nuzzling further into Dean's chest while pulled close to him. A mumbling voice came from the face buried in Dean's shirt. Making him tilt his head to the side to hear the voice better.

"I think she likes it here, being with us and in this house. She is a strong young woman." Pulling away from Dean's embrace to talk more clearly. "I am glad she decided to go with you." Castiel said with a smile before slipping out of Dean's touch to continue breading the chicken that was set out for tonight's meal.

"You know she isn't safe here, its too dangerous for her and you know that." Dean said in an orderly tone.

     Castiel stopped his actions, turning around to lean against the counter while wiping his hands on the dishtowel swung over his shoulder. "Then what do you suspect we do? She has no one looking for her, she is all alone. AND she almost got killed in a Bladenboro attack, all of this happening in under 48 hours."

     Castiel retorted as he arched an eyebrow in confusion as to why Dean had not come to that conclusion yet and he had to say it out-loud. "You have given her a home, people to be with and a new purpose."

"To hunt is not a new purpose its a damn death wish!" Dean snapped suddenly without warning, suddenly angry at Castiel's words.

"You don't think I know that!" Castiel yelled back, throwing the towel off his shoulder onto the counter in frustration. He refused to move his hand from the towel on the counter. Using the moment to take a deep breathe and calm himself down from the sudden surge of anger. Dean had a short fuse and it sometimes effected his own. Castiel took a deep breathe and began talking in the direction of the towel instead of meeting Dean's face.

"She has lost so much, to give her something as big as this means the world. To be given a good home and a supportive family is indeed the best gift you can give someone like her." Castiel finally looked up to peer at Dean. The anger or aggression on Dean's face had changed to something of pity and worry.

     He stepped forward, pulling Castiel back into an armful embrace. Holding him closer than he had earlier. He spoke softly to the shaking man against him. "This isn't all about B now is it?" Dean ran a hand up and down Castiel's back as the man shook his head against Dean's chest. Before Castiel could respond a scream echoed down the hall, catching their attention.

      Dean and Cas spun in the direction of the scream from their places in the kitchen. Breaking away quickly from the embrace. Dean whirled, yanking the gun out of the holster attached to the underneath of the kitchen table, switching the safety and lifting the gun with skilled hands. Castiel pulling the pistol from the back waistband of his pants on reflex and raised it in the direction of the noise, his eyes already calculating. Moving together like dancers as they maneuvered through the archways in the house holding their weapons ready to fire in the direction of the scream as they paced silently across the floors to the hallway only to run into a very terrified and very loud Bea.

"THERE IS A PERSON TIED UP DOWNSTAIRS." Her eyes wide in terror as she yelled at the two men standing before her. "The person is all bloody and beaten and tied to a chair!! Who are you people!" Bea continued to yell as she backed away from Dean and Cas.

The two men sighed and safetied their guns. Placing them in the back waistband of their jeans. "Will you just come see please? Let us explain." Castiel said in a calculated tone. Looking at Dean to back him up.

"No! I am going anywhere with you two crazy kidnapping people! Stay away from me!" Bea yelled in fear and disbelief as she ran towards the door.

      Only to be stopped by Dean swerving in front of her and blocking the exit. With a grunt Bea took a swing at him, trying her best to distract him long enough to get outside. Dean caught the swing and quickly spun her around into bearhug-like pin.

"Let go of me!!" Bea continued to yell and struggle until she was worn out enough that she sagged with exhaustion. Castiel walked up to stand in front of Bea who was still trapped in Dean's bear-hug.

"Are you ready to let us explain? Or are you going to continue to struggle?" The cold tone in Castiel's voice sent a icy shiver up Bea's spine. With a steady shake of her head she nodded yes.

"Now I'm gunna let you go. Try not to punch me in the face again." Dean reminisced as his grip around Bea's shoulder slowly eased up until she was standing on her own. His posture still alert as Cas spoke up in a warmer tone.

"That person down there is not a person anymore. It is a demon."

"I thought demons were a myth?" Bea asked in a confused voice. "What I saw in the basement was a person. How could it not be?" Looking between the two men in confusion.

     Dean let out a sigh and started walking towards the basement door.

"Why don't we just prove to you that the person downstairs isn't human?" "There is no way in hell I'm going down those stairs." Bea replied in a sharp and questioning tone. "Last thing I need is you two suddenly tying me up too."

     Cas and Dean gave her a look of such disgust and disbelief at her comment that it was quite obvious that wasn't their intention. With a cautious glare at each of them she let out a large heavy sigh. "Fine. But I am not going down there." She grumbled with a stubborn glare towards each man. With a hard look on her face, Bea crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her hip. Obviously getting comfortable in her standing position. Making it clear she wasn't going to move from where she was in the hallway. "Fine. Just fucking great. Always gotta go the extra mile, everyone always has to go the extra step to make things even more difficult.." Dean continued to ramble on as he traveled down the stairs. Castiel obviously very irritated as he followed him down the steps.

     After a short while the sounds of crashing and shouting echoes up the steps. The sounds of rustling vibrated the ground around the top of the staircase as Castiel and Dean dragged the person up the stairs and through the doorway.

     The person in their grip had a bag over it's head with a unfamiliar symbol on it, the bag draw-stringed at the person's neck. Castiel let Dean take hold of the person as he ran to the center of the living room, quickly kicking away the red rug to display a symbol matching the one on the person's head. It was drawn in dark red spray-paint across the wood. Castiel pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and placed it in the middle of the large symbol on the floor.

  
     As Dean dragged the figure across the wood, the restrained person drove an elbow into Dean's gut. Sending the air in his lungs rushing out as the person tried to whirl away from his grip. In one smooth motion Dean spun the person around and landing a heavy right hook into the bagged covered face. Sending the person crumbling to the ground. Rocking back on the heels of his shoes as he gained his breathe. Then sent a hard kick into the stomach of the figure.

  
"Don't hurt him!" Bea yelled, trying to intrude on the quarrel. Castiel grabbed her forearm and pulled her back to stand by him in the kitchen. Turning her so she would look into his bright blue eyes.

  
"That is not a person, its a demon. They can still feel but the person they are possessing does not." Castiel turned around to point at the person now tied to a kitchen chair in the middle of the room. "The hits daze their bodies enough for us to get an upper-hand. They are sly, ruthless, disgusting things that no one deserves to meet. We were in the middle of interrogating this one when you popped into our lives."

     Castiel let go of Bea's arm and took a step back.Looking at the demon who was bobbing its head after being knocking out by Dean. "Of all the things you are have seen, this will be one of the worst. but no matter what happens you can. not. Step through that circle."

"Why the circle? What is that thing on the ground?" Bea asked, still very cautious at the sight of a person tied bloody and beaten in the middle of the living room.

  
"That is a Devil's Trap, it keeps demons out or keeps them trapped in certain areas. That circle is the vital part of the trap, if its broken then whatever is inside or outside can get through. Which is very bad." Castiel finished speaking as Dean walking into the room with a jug of water and a small bag of rock salt. He gave Bea a pat on the shoulder as he walked through the kitchen.

  
"Yep! So to not do that would be wonderful since it took us two months to track this asshole down and another three to capture. To waste all that away would be a real kicker." He finished talking as he went into the living room, setting all the stuff down on the desk before turning around and yanking the bag off the person's head.

  
"Wow! This is gunna be exciting!" The man shook his head as if he was shaking off a leaf in his hair, clearly excited and happy which was strange since he was just recently beaten and abused. "I see that you still got the swing on ya Dean-o!" Dean gave the demon a snare before turning back to his jug of water, mumbling to it as he dropped a rosary into it.

  
     Bea felt a shiver go down her spine as the demon turned its head to look at her. The person the demon was possessing looked to be like a professional business man. He looked to be in his late thirties with ashy blonde hair cut short along the bottom of his scalp and longer on top for side swept styling. An expensive black suit with a dark blue silk shirt and black tie indicated that whatever business he was a part of was very wealthy. The man had bright blue eyes and a name tag on his tailored suit pocket. The name saying 'Timothy Wilson'. Bea felt a twist in her heart after reading the name. Now she no longer saw a person but Timothy instead. Timothy looked her up and down, attempting to undress her with his eyes.

     A dirty smirk played over the possessed person's lips as he peered at Bea, she stared back with widening eyes as the demon tilted it head slightly, almost like a cat ready to pounce. It's eyes blinked, the normal blue eyes of the possessed man suddenly completely black, not the normal kind of black but a deep dark black that sucked in your soul at the sight of. No light shown in the eyes. Just the sickening solid shining darkness.  
Bea took a step back in the archway like she had been hit. A gasp escaping her throat at the black eyes staring back at her. She looked at Castiel to see his reaction, he stood there in the doorway with his hands in his front jean pockets while leaning against the wooden archway frame. Completely unfazed by the demon. Just watching with calculated eyes, alert incase of any emergency but relaxed as if this was normal. Bea shook away the thought. She was slowly coming to the conclusion that nothing was normal around here.

  
     The demon roared it's head back and laughed at Bea's reaction. The laughter sending chills down Bea's spine, it was cold and twisted, none of it sounded sane or as if held any humanity at all.

  
"Well Dean-o, I see you got yourself a new playtoy here. I think she would be a lovely addition to the bedroom scene. I mean to be honest, the two of you without a woman in the mix is just sad." Bea squinted her eyes at the demon, shifting to stick out a hip and cross her arms. Imitating the look she had earlier when the boys were bringing up the demon. She turned her head to Castiel in the doorway, confused at what the demon had said about the two of them. Eventually she began to put pieces together, the fact that Castiel didn't have a room, the way that they stood comfortably in the driveway, how well Castiel seemed to know Dean's actions and behavior, how closely they stood together and moved so fluidly around the house together.

  
"What is he talking about?" Bea asked, Ignoring the demon in the living room to turn and look between Castiel and Dean. Cas clenched his jaw and stood a little straighter from his place in the living room archway with Bea, Dean tensed up from his spot at the desk. Cas and Dean looked at Bea for a moment, giving tell all looks before shifting awkwardly from their places and away from her gaze.

  
"This is just a manipulation game, just a trick to get in your head." Dean said tensely from his spot at the desk, now turning and walking around the outside of the circle with a bottle of water. The topic clearly striking a nerve with him as he made an attempt to derail the topic altogether.

  
"Weeeelll, now that we have had this ity bity chat, when we gunna chacha muchacho?" The demon energetically asked Dean, drawing everyone's attention back to its place in the center of the room. Bea was confused as to why the creature was so happy to be beaten on and attacked, it was even more baffling to her that it encouraged it.

  
"I mean seriously, this is getting really boring. Leaving me down there in the dark." The demon gave a pout. "Its just so lonely down there, and cold and daaark- AAAHHH!" A scream escaped the it's mouth as Dean splashed water over the talkative demon from the bottle in his hand. Its eyes flashing to it's ink black state as it's body smoked where it came in contact with the water. Pain covering the demon's face at the burning sensation.  
Bea jumped in her place in the archway at the sound of sudden screaming, her brown eyes blown wide in surprise as the person in front of her seemed to burn.

  
"What did you do?" Bea asked Dean quickly, confusion and surprise in her voice as the demon continued to groan in pain. Dean held up a hand in a motion for her to wait a moment as he took a drink from the bottle.

  
"Don't!" Bea yelled in fear. Dean swallowed the water in his mouth and tossed the now closed bottle to Bea. Her face frowning in even more confusion at his reaction being so different from the demon's.

  
"Its holy water, it only hurts the demon. The person possessed doesn't get harmed at all, its just the demon that gets the sting."  
Bea caught the water bottle and looking between where it sat in her hands and the scorching demon in front of her, putting the pieces together.  
The demon let out one last groan of pain before looking at Dean with threatening eyes. All of his playfulness from earlier nowhere to be seen, a glare like daggers and ruthless hatred replacing it.

  
"You sack of shit." The demon spat the insult at Dean as his chest rose and fell spastically, sounding out of breathe.

  
     Dean took the water bottle back from Bea and sprayed more holy water on the demon, a choked shout escaped the demon's throat as the recently subsided pain returned. It pulled against the restraints as if trying to run from the pain.

  
"Now are you going to tell us what we wanna know or are we gunna play water park all day?" Dean said as he took another drink from the holy water.

  
     Cas turned away from the interrogation in the living room, moving to the fridge. Grabbing two beers as he took the phone off the wall by the sink. Punching in the numbers to the local pizza parlor and tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder. Talking to the person on the other line while popping the caps to the glass beer bottles on the edge of the kitchen counter. Tossing the seals into the trashcan. After leaving the beverages on the table he proceeded to putting the breading supplies and other meal ingredients away. With the turn this night took, Cas had decided that a homemade meal wasn't worth the time.

  
     Bea was still fixated on the interrogation in the living room, trying her best to understand it. After a short while of watching Dean and the demon share snarky and cruel remarks between each other and watching the demon slowly growing soaked from all the holy water Dean was spraying, Bea decided that she needed a break. Turning from her perch in the archway into the kitchen to accompany Cas at the kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as possible, a round of giggles for my beta Steph ^,^ she has helped me make this story better and to make it run smoother. I plan to finalize the next chapter uber soon. Kisses and loves! ^,^ I will be posting soon


End file.
